Hidden Secrets
by drama-freak-csim
Summary: Sequel to race against the clock. How will the team deal with the Rick problem, and what is Sam's sinister secret? MS. FINALLY FINISHED
1. Not unheard of

A/N: Yes that's right I FINALLY picked this story up again. I am sooooooo so so so sorry for the wait. You probably forgot all about it already, so here's a recap.

Recap

**There was a power outage in the FBI building and the agents couldn't get out.**

**They realised there was a killer in the building with them, playing games with their minds.**

**When finally confronted we learn that Sam has a history with the murderer but can't remember because Rick drugged her and now she can't remember.**

**Shots are fired and Martin is rushed to hospital.**

**Rick escapes, promising that they will meet again.

* * *

**

"Well?" Danny asked the Doctor.

"The operation was successful," the Doctor informed, "However he may have sustained some injuries that are not apparent at this time. We will have to wait and see."

Sam let out a shaky breath.

"So he'll be ok?" Danny asked, squeezing Sam's hand supportingly.

"At this point I we're not 100 certain but I think he'll be fine. You can go in and see him now. He's in room 412," the Doctor replied.

Danny got up to leave but Sam remained seated.

"Could I have a quick word with you Doctor?" Sam asked the Doctor.

"Of course," The Doctor replied, taking a seat next to Sam.

"Thanks. I'll be with you in a minute Danny."

"Ok," Danny replied, and went off to see Martin.

Martin was lying motionless on the hospital bed. Danny dragged a chair by Martin's bed and sat down.

The noise caused Martin's eyes to flutter open.

"Hey," Danny greeted softly, "How do you feel?"

"Tired, sleepy," Martin mumbled.

"Could have something to do with the fact that you just came out of surgery," Danny replied.

Martin smiled briefly.

"Where's Sam?"

* * *

"So what do you think?" Sam asked the Doctor.

"Well, it's not unheard of. Scientists have been experimenting for years with a drug that causes memory loss," the Doctor explained, " They're used for victims of traumatic incidents who want or need to forget, such as rape victims. They are still experimenting to determine how much of the drug causes the needed amount of memory loss. One of the main flaws of this particular drug is that no one knows exactly what is being erased. It would be hard for someone to get their hands on this drug but once they do it's likely that they would sell the drug, like on the internet."

Sam bit her bottom lip as she listened intently.

"Is there any way of gaining the memory back?" Sam asked curiously.

"There's no specific drug as of yet to regain memory loss but there are procedures and activities that have proven successful in the past, such as hypnotism," he answered.

"Ok, ok thankyou so much," Sam said as she got up, "I'm gonna go see Martin."

Sam walked into Martin's room slowly. As soon as she saw Martin lying there, her eyes filled with tears.

"He's asleep," Danny whispered. Sam walked over to the hospital bed and gently stroked Martin's cheek.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Danny informed, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek as he left.

Danny was greeted by Vivian in the waiting room.

"Hey," she said, "How is he?"

"He's ok. Sam's in there with him now. Where's Jack?" Danny asked, taking a seat next to Vivian.

"He's at home. His family was being keep in a storage unit and they were released just after Martin was shot," Vivian informed, "He's gonna stay with them for a while."

Danny sighed. "Rick's still out there, just waiting and planning."

"Maybe not. Maybe he's skipped town and moved on," Vivian suggested.

"No. He's not done yet. He has unfinished business with Samantha," Danny replied.

"But what?"

* * *

Sam stood by the window, watching as the heavy rain fell to the ground.

Martin slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he watched her deep in thought.

"I know my jokes aren't that funny," Martin said, startling Sam, "But is the rain really more interesting?"

Sam smiled through watery eyes.

"Hey," she said wiping her cheeks as she sat on the bed next to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got shot," Martin replied bluntly, "It's not a lot of fun. I should've listened to you when you told me not to get shot."

Sam leaned in and brushed her lips against Martin's.

"You scared me Martin, you really scared me," Sam whispered into his mouth.

"I know," Martin mumbled.

Sam sat back. "Promise you won't leave me?"

"What?" Martin asked.

"Just promise you won't leave me."

"I promise, I will never leave you."

Sam leant in and placed a kiss on Martin's lips.

"All this has made me realise something," Sam said softly, "I need to tell you that…"

"That what?"

"That I…, um,"

Sam stared deep into Martin's eyes, struggling to find the courage to say what she felt.

"Hey guys," Vivian greeted as she entered with Danny. Sam cleared her throat and sat back down in her seat, off of Martin's bed.

"Martin, how are you?" Vivian asked ina concerned tone.

"Been better," Martin replied quietly before yawning.

"Maybe we should leave you to get some rest," suggested Sam as she stood up.

"No I'm fine," Martin protested, wanting Sam to stay longer.

"She's right man," Danny agreed.

Vivian gave Martin's arm a squeeze. "Bye."

"Get some sleep will ya," Danny said giving Martin a pat on the back as he left.

"I'll see you later," Sam said giving Martin a peck on the lips, "Night Martin."

"Night Sam," Martin replied just above a whisper.

Sam left, leaving Martin all alone in the big room.

**An hour later**

Rick walked down the hospital hall swiftly and approached the receptionist at her desk.

"Hi. I'm here to visit a friend. Could you tell me which room Martin Fitzgerald is in?"

* * *

A/N: Now do you remember what story I'm talking about? Tell me what you think. You can verbally bash me for taking so long or thank me for actually getting on with it or whatever, I don't mind as long as you tell me what you think. 


	2. Something bad

A/N: Thanks alot for the reviews, glad you haven't forgotten. This chap is kinda a reminder of what happened, but I won't say too much, better just read it.

* * *

Sam stretched her arms and threw her purse on the table as she walked past. She fell into the couch and kicked off her shoes.

Just as she was getting comfy, her cell rang.

"Spade," Sam answered quickly, expecting it to be the hospital.

"Hey Sam, it's me"

"Jack?"

Sam sat up.

"Yeah"

"Oh"

Jack frowned.

"Disappointed?"

"yeah, I mean no," Sam shook her head, even though Jack couldn't see her, "No I just thought it might be the hospital, calling about Martin."

"Oh," Jack replied sounding less than interested, "How is the Wonder Boy?"

"Coping. How's your family? They must have had a rough time?"

Jack sighed loudly. "Maria's pissed off that I wasn't there, and the girls are confused as to why I wasn't there. Not to mention scared out of their minds."

"Sorry"

"It's not your fault"

Sam rubbed her eyes. "Actually it is. It's my fault. Rick's my problem, but I made him yours, and Martin's."

"Are you home alone now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Sam you shouldn't be by yourself, I'm coming over."

"Jack no, I'm f-"

Sam, I'm coming over." And with that Jack hung up.

Sam groaned and looked around her apartment. She figured she better tidy up a bit before Jack got there. Not that she was trying to impress Jack or anything. She was with Martin now, hell, she was in love with Martin. But she couldn't help but feel pressured by him. She felt she had to open up to him too much. She had opened up, a lot lately. She almost told him she loved him, but she could feel the pressure and it caused her to have doubts.

She wondered if she was saying it because it's how she felt or because it was what he felt.

Samdismissed itas she picked up clothes off her floor. She didn't want to have to think about that now.

* * *

**Later that night**

Sam opened her door to see Jack holding a bag of Chinese food.

"Thought you might be hungry," Jack said as he walked inside.

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you ok?" Jack asked as he sat down.

"I'm fine," she replied, following him and opened the delicious smelling bag.

"Sorry, I'm just worried that's all."

"Why?"

Jack ate a piece of pork.

"He is a very dangerous man Samantha. And you are a very vulnerable woman."

Sam swallowed her mouthful. "Maybe."

"So do you remember anything? About Rick I mean." Jack asked.

"No," Sam replied, "But I'm thinking of seeing a specialist in memory loss. Dr. Cameron Waters. She uses hypnotism."

"When are you seeing her?" Jack asked, hoping he could come with her.

Sam sighed and put down her fork.

"I dunno," she replied bluntly, "Right now I'm just focusing on Martin getting out of hospital."

Jack looked down at the floor. "How long have you two been together?"

Sam looked sadly into his eyes. "A couple of months."

"Oh"

"Jack I-"

"Don't worry about it Sam. Everything's fine between us right?"

"Right," she replied softly.

Jack knew that was a lie. Nothing would ever be fine between them, he felt way to much for her.

"Have you spoke to Danny?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not really, I think he's over at the station with a sketch artist, I don't think they're getting anything on Rick. But I saw Viv before I came here. She was really upset." Jack replied solemnly.

"I can't believe Rick brought up that thing about when she was 17. I never would have guessed Vivian would have an overdose. Did she ever tell you?" Sam asked curiously.

"No. I tried to speak to her about it before but she just wants to forget the whole thing," Jack said.

"Rick must have done a lot of research to get all that info on us. He's had this planned for a while," Sam muttered.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "This is serious."

"How did you get involved with him?" Sam asked, remembering that Jack was partially involved.

"Well, after the power went out," Jack explained, "Rick approached me. He told me who he was and that he had my family, He said he would kill them if I didn't do what he said. But I didn't know he was out to get you. I never wanted you to get involved."

"It's ok." Sam replied. They sat in silence for a while until Sam shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked with concern.

"I've just got this… awful feeling in the pit of my stomach,"

"What feeling?"

" I dunno. I feel like something bad happened. Something really bad, years and years ago. And when Rick called me Blondie, when he said that name, shivers ran down my spine, because I KNOW that that name…arrgh, I just can't, God I can't remember," Sam said, frustrated.

"Shhh, it's ok," Jack soothed, pulling Sam into a hug, "Just relax."

Sam, took a deep breath in and out. She let Jack embrace her, thinking of how wrong it was. Martin was in a hospital bed and she was finding comfort in her married ex.

Sam knew the right thing to do was to pull away, but she couldn't. She strangely found herself drawn to Jack, and couldn't find the will power to move.

**RING RING**

Sam jumped and pulled away as her cell vibrated on the coffee table.

"Spade," She answered, eyeing Jack.

"Sam, it's Danny. Come to the hospital QUICK. It's Martin!"

* * *

A/N: This one's a bit shorter than what I usually write. Tell me what you think of this chapter, or what you think will happen. 


	3. So what if I am?

AN: Sorry for taking so long. Thanks a bunch to the people who reviewed.

* * *

Sam ran into the hospital followed by Jack. She had hung up on Danny as soon as he told her that something was wrong with Martin. Sam stood in front of the elevator, violently pressing the button repeatedly. 

"Would you calm down?" Jack asked, "If Martin was dead don't you think Danny would have told you straight out?"

The elevator doors pinged open and Sam jumped in.

"Why would he tell us to come straight away if it wasn't an emergency?" Sam asked shakily. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Why the hell do these things go so slow?"

The doors opened suddenly and Sam ran out.

Jack grunted. He understood that she was worried, he himself was a bit worried, but he hated the fact that Martin had such on effect on her emotions.

Sam burst into Martin's room. He was lying in bed. A Doctor was bent over him and there was a security guard at the door.

"Sam," Danny said as he approached her.

"How is he? Is he ok? What's going on?"

"Shhhh," Danny shushed Sam, "He's fine."

Sam approached Martin's bed. His bottom lip was cut and he had a black eye.

"Oh, God," Sam mumbled.

"Hey," Martin murmured.

Sam stroked the side of his face.

"It was Rick wasn't it?" Sam asked softly.

Martin nodded.

Sam turned to the Doctor behind her. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"Sure, he's just a little beat up," the Doctor replied eyeing Martin's cuts and bruises.

Jack entered the room.

"How did he get in?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a hospital," replied the security guard, "Anyone can get in."

Danny sighed.

"Could you guys give us a moment alone?" Jack asked the 2 men.

The Doctor nodded. "I'll be down the hall if you need me."

He walked out, followed by the security guard, leaving Martin, Sam, Jack, and Danny alone.

"So what happened?" Jack asked, taking a seat.

Martin took a deep breath in and out.

"It was dark. The Nurse had just given me some painkillers, and I heard footsteps. Someone came in, I couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark. He grabbed me by the collar and asked me where I could find 'Blondie'. I told him to go to hell, then he punched me and said he needed to findher now."

Martin stopped and looked up at Sam.

"What?" she asked.

"He said it was best that I stay away from you. He said the past is coming back, and then me beat me up some more. Right before leaving he whispered 1985."

Sam shivered and looked at the ground.

"Wait, what happened in 1985?" Danny asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Sam answered, "But it was when I was 20. I was a bit…lost back then."

"Lost? How?" Jack asked.

All eyes were on Sam.

"I really can't remember, but, well I was a mess back then. Confused, young and _very _stupid." She replied.

"I think you should see that hypnotist tomorrow," Jack ordered rather than suggested.

"Huh?" Martin asked, "What hypnotist?"

"Memory specialist," Danny filled in. "Guys what are we gonna do? We can't leave Martin alone, or Sam for that matter."

"I'll stay with Sam," Jack spoke up.

"How about I stay with Martin?" Sam suggested, "that way neither of us are alone."

"That sounds good," Danny agreed.

"But what about if Rick comes back?" Jack asked.

"Uh, then we'll stay at Martin's place, or in a hotel," Sam answered.

"Sam I don't think-"

"Jack," Danny cut in, "We should go ask if Martin's allowed to be checked out."

Danny stared at Jack in the eye, telling him to agree.

"Sure," Jack said hesitantly, before walking out with Danny.

Danny closed the door on his way out.

"Don't even think about it Jack," Danny warned.

"What?"

"You know what. Sam is with Martin, she's happy with Martin."

"So…"

"So? So don't you want her to be happy? I can tell you still have feelings for her and I'm telling you now as a friend, back off."

Jack clenched his teeth.

"Who suddenly said you could tell me what to do? Last time I checked, _I _was _your _boss!"

Jack stormed off, leaving a frustrated Danny to find the Doctor by himself.

* * *

"So are you gonna go see that person tomorrow?" Martin asked as Sam fished for his bag under the bed. 

"Dr. Waters?"

Martin nodded.

"Uh, maybe."

"Don't you want to find out what happened?"

Sam sat on Martin's bed.

"Honestly? I don't think I do."

Martin closed his eyes for a minute before replying, "I know. But it's the only way we can do something about Rick."

Sam leant forward and gently pressed her lips against his. "Ok," she whispered.

Danny knocked politely on the door before entering.

"Hey guys," Danny said as he walked in, "Jack left already."

"What did the Doctor say?" Sam asked, stroking Martin's leg.

"He said that Martin's recovering at a speedy rate. But it'd be very dangerous to let him leave. If it were anyone else he wouldn't let you out but because of the whole situation your free to go," Danny explained.

Sam smiled. "Thanks Danny."

"You guys need a hand?" Danny asked.

"No we're fine, thanks man," Martin replied.

"Ok, bye guys"

"Bye"

Danny left.

"Ok, lets get you changed."

Sam helped Martin out of the bed and started undressing him.

She untied the hospital gown and let it fall to the floor.

"Your lucky I'm wearing boxers today,"

Sam smiled. She reached into Martin's bag, which Danny had brought earlier and pulled out jeans and a sweater.

"Lift your leg," Sam ordered.

Martin chuckled and lifted his legs.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"Nothing, just thinking,"

"About?" Sam asked as she pulled up his jeans.

"It just seems weird, doing it in reverse. Usually you're pulling _down _my pants, careful with that zipper."

Sam smirked and stood up.

"Uh, are you ok to move your arm or do you just want to put it over your arm?" Sam asked.

"Just put it over the top," Martin replied as Sam continued to dress him, "That way if people see me in the street I can tell them that my arm got chopped off." Sam rolled her eyes and nudged him in the stomach.

Martin smiled boyishly.

"You're just full of jokes today aren't you?"

Martin replied by pressing his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Sam broke away and intertwined their fingers.

"You know for someone who just got shot the other day you don't seem at all miserable."

Martin chuckled, "Just wait til the drugs wear off."

* * *

Jack returned home to see Maria watching over the sleeping girls. 

"Are they ok?" Jack asked.

Maria stood and walked to the kitchen, followed by Jack.

"Oh so now you come home? Where were you?" Maria asked expectantly.

"At the hospital. You said you didn't want me here."

"I don't Jack, I want you out, out of my house, out of my life, out."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're in love, with that girl Samantha, you're still in love her!"

"So what if I am?"

* * *

A/N: I know this is taking forever, but I promise you'll start finding things out next chap. Sam goes in to see her hypnotist and we get a look at Sam's shady past. 


	4. Revenge is sweet

A/N: Thanks to jtsideout389, wItHouT a tRacE fReAk, berta101, lapmal, and kadyann for the great reviews.

* * *

Martin woke up breathless. He groaned as he shifted his injured arm, causing Sam to wake up. 

"Martin? Are you ok?" she mumbled as she sat up.

Martin greeted his teeth as he reached out to his bedside table for his medication.

"Martin?"

Martin swallowed the tablets dry. "I'm fine Sam, go back to bed," Martin mumbled, lying back down.

Sam bit her lip. "Do you want water or something?"

Martin closed his eyes and shook his head.

Sam sighed. "Maybe this was a bad idea. You should be in hospital."

Martin breathed in deeply. "No it's ok, I'll be fine."

Sam wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at Martin, waiting for him to fall back asleep.

**15 minutes later**

Martin's chest gently moved up and down, rhythmically. Sam bent down and gently kissed his forehead.

"I love you Martin," she whispered.

* * *

Martin soon woke up to the sweet smell of blueberry pancakes. 

He pulled himself out of bed, grunting a few times, and walked out into the kitchen.

Sam was hovering over the stove in one of his robes.

"Since when do you cook?" Martin asked as he sat down at the dining table.

Sam smiled. "I can cook when I have to, I'm not completely incompetent. How's your arm?"

"Better than last night. Thank God for pain killers huh," Martin replied, scratching at his arm.

Sam brought the cooked pancakes to the table and sat down. Martin dug in immediately.

"Sorry they're not exactly 5 star restaurant material," Sam said shyly.

Martin chuckled. "They taste great. Are you ready to see Dr. Waters?"

Sam sighed. "I am so sick of this whole thing. It seems like everything revolves around Rick and what he did. Why can't things just go back to normal, back when every conversation didn't revolve around him."

"Sam, I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry, I'm sorry Martin," Sam apologised, "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just.. tired that's all."

"It's fine," Martin replied reassuringly.

"Uh, the appointment's not til… soon," Sam replied glancing at the clock, surprised at how late it was.

"Ok, we'll go after breakfast."

Sam got up to have a shower, but sat down again quickly. She forgot to tell Martin that Jack was coming to the session.

Martin looked at her questioningly.

"Uh, I better go ring Jack, tell him what time we're leaving," Sam said nervously.

"Jack?" Martin asked.

"Jack's gonna join the session."

Martin's face fell.

"Oh," he replied, obviously disappointed.

"Martin-"

"Why?"

"Because, because he's a friend Martin," Sam stated.

"Danny's a friend, Vivian's a friend," Martin replied coldly.

"Martin, Jack's coming, end of story. I want him to come," Sam argued.

She didn't really want Jack to come as badly as it sounded, but Martin had challenged her, and she was never one to back down.

"Then what do you need me there for?" Martin asked, "If he's there to look after you there's no need for me to tag along."

"Martin you are my boyfriend, of course I want you there. If I had to pick of course I'd pick you. But Martin this isn't about our relationship or mine and Jack's for that matter, it's about putting an end to this nightmare."

Martin was just about to argue back when Sam's cell phone rang.

Martin retreated back to his bedroom.

"Spade," Sam answered.

"Hey Sam, it's Jack. What time's your appointment?"

"Uh," Sam glanced at Martin's bedroom, feeling bad, "Meet us at the clinic inan hour."

"Sure. Is everything ok over there."

"We're fine but uh, I can't really talk right now. I'll see you later Jack."

"Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Sure, bye Jack."

Sam hung up.

* * *

"Let me guess," Maria said angrily as she entered the lounge room where Jack was sitting, "She's begging you to go see her?" 

"Actually no."

Maria pulled out a suitcase and threw it at Jack. "Fill it and leave. This time you're not coming back. It's over between us Jack. You'll be talking to my lawyer!"

Maria stormed out furiously.

* * *

"Hey Viv," Danny greeted as he walked into Missing Persons Unit. 

"Hi Danny," she said back, eyes glued to a computer screen.

"Going through 1985 cases?" Danny asked, handing Vivian a steaming cup of coffee.

"Yep," She replied.

"You know that's gonna take ages."

"If something happened, we'll find it."

* * *

Martin and Sam sat patiently in the waiting room of the clinic. It was full of brochures and books about mind power. 

Sam picked up one of the books.

"Hypnotism: finding your inner power." She read aloud.

Martin ignored her and stared at the pink walls.

"You're not still upset about this morning are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm not upset Samantha I'm just thinking."

Sam frowned. "Don't call me _Samantha._"

Martin sighed. "Damn cliché," he mumbled.

"Hey guys," Jack said as he approached almost out of nowhere.

"Hey Jack," Sam said forcing a smile.

A young lady approached them.

"Excuse me Miss? Dr. Waters is ready to see you now."

* * *

Rick answered his phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me"

"You got it?"

"Yeah I got it. You got my money?"

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Look Rick, this is serious stuff. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Revenge is sweet, it's time Sammie got hers."

* * *

"Ok Samantha, I need you to clear your mind," Dr. Waters said calmly. 

Sam was lying on a soft table, being watched intently by Jack and Martin.

"Do you see anything?" Dr. Waters asked.

"I… I feel something, on my hands"

"Describe it to me Samantha."

"It's blood. There's blood all over my hands."

"Shhh, Samantha it's ok. Remember we can stop this anytime. Are you ok to keep going?"

"I'm ok. The blood's gone now. I can hear ringing, it's really loud."

"What else?"

"People screaming. Everyone's running around scared. I, I'm holding a gun."

"Keep going."

"I can feel someone behind me, breathing on my neck, he's saying, 'Showtime Blondie'."

"Ahhhhhhhh," Sam sat up suddenly, screaming.

"Sam," Martin rushed to her side.

Sam's breath was quick and shaky.

"I don't wanna do this anymore," she murmured.

"Sam," Jack said, rubbing her arm, "It's ok, you're safe,"

"No Jack, You weren't there, you didn't feel it, didn't hear it, didn't-"

"I think we should go now," Martin suggesting, grabbing Sam's hand.

"Miss spade," Dr. Waters explained, "We still have a lot of work to do."

"We'll do it another day," Martin said pulling Sam towards the door, "Let's go."

Jack stood in front of Martin.

"Sam, please keep going a bit longer. No one can hurt you," Jack pleaded.

"Don't make me do this Jack," Sam begged, and left with Martin.

Just as they walked out the door, Jack got a phone call.

"Malone"

"Jack, you won't believe what Viv and I found,"

"What is it?"

"Let's just say I hope Sam didn't remember anything negative,"

"And if she did?"

"Then we got a big problem"

* * *

A/N: So... what do you think is going on? Tell me, I want to see if anyone can guess. 


	5. We'll see if you're up for the job

A/N: Thanks so so so much for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is a bit late, work experience :(

* * *

Martin glanced over at Sam as she drove through the pouring rain. She hadn't said a word since they left the clinic.

Martin opened his mouth to speak but Sam interjected.

"I'm not going back Martin."

Martin sighed. "Sam,"

"Do you realise that I could go to prison?"

Martin shook his head. "It was years ago Sam, and you don't even know if you committed a crime."

"I killed someone Martin," She said softly, "I murdered someone."

The car fell silent.

"Sorry about this morning," Sam said a minute later.

"No I'm sorry"

"It was my fault Martin. I should've handled the Jack situation better."

"How about we call it even," Martin suggested with a small smile.

Sam smiled back. "Sounds good to me."

Sam stared out onto the road, while Martin answered his ringing phone.

"Fitzgerald," he answered.

"Hey man it's Danny. How's the arm?"

"I can't drive, so my life lies in the hands of Sam's poor driving skills," Martin said with a smirk.

Sam punched him in his good arm.

"So what's up Danny?"

"Uh, look you two need to come to the office."

"Why?"

"Well, this thing's more serious than we thought."

Martin furrowed his brow and glanced at Sam.

"She won't come."

Sam looked at Martin questioningly.

"She has to Martin."

"Hand me the phone," Sam told Martin.

"Hey it's Sam,"

"Sam come to the office,"

She looked at Martin hesitantly.

"And if I don't?"

"Sam we're trying to help you. If we don't sort this out now we never will. Now please come."

Sam hung up.

* * *

"She's not gonna come," Vivian told Jack as they waited.

"She'll be here, just wait a little longer."

"Guys?" Danny asked, "How should we handle this?"

"Well we're not certain what she might've done," Jack replied, "We have to ask her about-"

"Ask her about what?" Sam asked as she walked in with Martin.

"About your past," Jack continued.

Sam sat down at the table. "Ask away."

"Ok," Danny said, "Viv and I searched all the unsolved crimes in the area you grew up in and we came up with 98 cases."

"Wow," Martin exclaimed, "Bad year for detectives."

"Now out of those 98 we narrowed it down to ones that match our criteria the closest."

Vivian handed Sam five folders.

"Five cases," she informed, "2 hit an runs, a B&E shooting, bank robbery gone bad, and a mysterious DB shot and then burned."

"You went from 98 to 5? That's impressive," Sam said.

"We stayed up all night," Vivian replied.

"Not to mention that most of them were rape cases," Danny added.

"Ok," Sam said as she opened that first file, " A hit and run down on Maynard street. 12 year old Kimberly Jane hit by a blue Mercedes. That was on September 4th 1985."

"Ring any bells?" Vivian asked.

"No I don't think so," Sam replied, "I've never owned a blue Mercedes, and I don't think it was a hit and run. It was more… hands on if you will."

"What about the Break and Enter?" Jack asked.

Sam opened the folder.

"Uh, August 12 1985. 2 masked guys broke into the Kerr residence and shot and killed Daniel Kerr, age 32."

"The whole family witnessed it," Jack said, "Maybe they're the people you saw running around when you were hypnotised."

Sam sighed. "I can't remember."

"Is anything sounding familiar?" Martin asked.

Sam shook her head.

"Ok, try this one," Jack said, pushing a folder under Sam's nose.

She opened it.

"February 25th, 1985," Sam read out, "A bank on the corner of Insignia Avenue was held up by 3 masked men."

Sam stopped reading as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Sam?" Martin asked.

"I-I think this is it," Sam stuttered, "The ringing I heard, it was from the alarm bell. And everyone was running around."

"It says here that a mother was shot protecting her kid," Martin read.

"Oh God," Sam mumbled, "I must have killed her."

"Sam," Danny said, "It could have been the other-"

"No. I had her blood on my hands. I could feel myself pulling the trigger," Sam said, starting to panic.

"Uh, Sam that's not else," Jack informed.

Sam looked up at Jack.

"The DB that was shot and burned…"

"Yeah?"

"It was one of the robbers."

Sam swallowed slowly.

"Who was it?"

"He was too badly burned to be identified, but forensics linked him to the bank robbery." Jack answered.

Sam bit her bottom lip. She felt like crying, she felt like screaming. It was like all her life she had been living a lie. She was a criminal, a murderer.

"Sam?" Vivian asked, "If you were one of the robbers, who were the two guys you were with?"

All eyes turned to Sam.

"I'm not sure about the guy who was burned, but I'm guessing the other guy was Rick," Sam explained, "I'm starting to remember some other things. I- I approached him, for help. I remember."

_FLASHBACK_

_Rick was leaning against the wall, surrounded by all his mates._

_A young Samantha approached the group._

_"Yo Rick," one of them said, "We got company."_

_Sam nervously made her way through the boys._

_"I'm here to see Rick," she announced._

_"You're looking at him Blondie. Guys," Rick said to his mates, "Give as a minute."_

_All the boys left except for the tall one standing next to Rick._

_"Jake, I said give us a minute," Rick repeated._

_"If you're organising something, I want in," Jake replied angrily._

_"Look bro, if I said I'd cut you in then I'll cut you in." Rick replied._

_Jake walked away._

_"So," Rick said to Sam, "Talk to me Blondie."_

_"My name's Samantha," she replied._

_"Sammie"_

_"Someone told me you could help me.'_

_"Who's someone?"_

_"Doesn't matter who. I need some cash and I heard you're looking for an extra body."_

_Rick snickered. "There's plenty of other ways I can think of for you to make money."_

_"So you interested or what?"_

_"I don't know if you're quite up for it Blondie."_

_"Why? Cos I'm a chick?"_

_"You're fierce, I'll give you that. Tomorrow, same place. We'll see if you're up for the job."_

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

AN: Hmm, so yeah. LOL my birthday's on the 25th of February, just thought you'd like to know. Ok, i'll shutup now and let you review. PLZ tell me your thoughts. 


	6. This just keeps getting better & better

A/N: Sorry this took so long again, this story answers some questions so maybe that will make up for it.

* * *

Danny sat down at his desk and stared at the high pile of paperwork. He sighed.

"How's Sam doing?" Vivian asked as she walked past Danny's desk.

"She's dozing off on the couch," Danny replied.

"Ok. Where's the other two?" Vivian asked as she removed her coat and sat down.

"Martin and Jack went to see Officer Raymond Ornsby. He was one of the cops in the bank at the time of the robbery. Where did you go? You took ages to get back."

Vivian rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm fine ok."

* * *

Martin and Jack made their way up the long stone path to Officer Ornsby's residence.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jack breathed out.

"Excuse me?"

"With Samantha, I hope you know what you're doing," Jack repeated.

Martin scoffed.

"Wow Jack, that's rich coming from you."

Jack was about to snap back but calmed himself. He knocked on the front door.

"I know I hurt her," Jack replied, "All I'm saying is that work and pleasure are two completely different things. I don't want our team to suffer because of what's going on between you two. Keep it at a professional level at work."

"If you can do it I can do it," Martin replied coldly.

He knocked on the door a second time.

"And another thing," Jack continued, "Don't you dare for one second think that you can talk to me like that. This thing between you two doesn't change the fact that I'm your boss and you are-"

The door swung open.

"Hello?" A grey haired man stepped forward.

"Officer Ornsby?" Jack said flashing his badge, "We've with the FBI, agents Malone and Fitzgerald. We were wondering if we could speak to you about the 1985 bank shooting you were involved in."

"It's retired Officer," The man answered, stepping aside, "Come in."

* * *

"So tell us about the shooting," Jack said as he sat down while Martin stood.

"I was doing a routine check on the bank, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. All of a sudden, these three masked men, at least two of them were men, burst in pointing guns everywhere and ordering to open the safes."

"You think one was female?" Martin asked.

"Yeah. She didn't speak, and she was wearing a baggy jacket, but I could tell by the legs."

"Go on," Jack encouraged.

"I had no hope of bringing down the three by myself, I had no choice but to cooperate. One guy, I think he was the ringleader, he went with the teller to collect the money. The other two kept the crowd under control."

"Mr. Ornsby?" Jack asked, "Can you tell us about the woman who got shot?"

"Ahhh, such a shame. The poor thing was with her baby. She was begging it to stop crying."

_FLASH BACK_

_Everyonewas down on the ground, the alarm bell was still ringing._

_"Turn the damn thing off," the man beside Sam ordered._

_The bell was stopped but there was a baby still crying._

_"Shhhh, Cameron, please hush Sweetie," the mother whispered to her baby._

_"Get that thing to shut up," the man ordered, pointing a gun in the woman's direction._

_"I'm sorry," She cried, "She's just scared."_

_"I said shut her up!"_

_The man looked towards Sam. "Go ahead."_

_Sam, who was pointing a gun at Officer Ornsby, looked at the man and shook her head._

_"Shoot her!" he ordered._

_"No, please no!" The woman cried._

_The man aimed at the woman's head and shot her. There were screams and cries across the room._

_Sam's hands started to shake. She stepped forward towards the baby._

_"Stop right there," the man said, pointing his gun at Sam. She froze._

_Rick returned with a duffel bag full of cash._

_"C'mon guys we gotta go," he said, running for the door._

_As they escaped, Rick shot multiple shoots at the ceiling, scaring everyone._

_END FLASH BACK_

* * *

When Martin and Jack returned to the office, Martin headed straight towards Sam in the other room. Jack watched him intently.

"So?" Danny asked.

"Sam wasn't the one who shot the woman," Jack informed, "It was Rick's partner."

"That's great news," Vivian replied.

"Did you guys come up with anything?" Jack asked.

"Well," Danny informed, "When forensics came in after Rick was holding everyone hostage, they collected a hair that they thought to be Ricks. They matched the DNA to a 1984 unsolved rape/murder case."

"Oh great," Jack muttered, "This just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

"So I didn't shoot her" Sam asked.

"No sweetie," Martin said brushing her hair out of her face, "You didn't."

"Martin, I shot someone, I know I did. If it wasn't her then-"

"Sam, Martin," Danny breathed as he ran in, "A package just came for you two."

Martin and Sam exchanged glances.

"Package?" Martin asked.

"It might be a bomb. Should we evacuate?" Sam asked.

"No," Danny answered, "It's worse than a bomb."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed as she saw the opened boxes in front of her.

"T-tombstones," Martin mumbled, "This guy is sick."

"Ok guys," Jack announced, "According to the, uh, tombstones, you two are suppose to die in three days."

"Gee Jack, thanks for putting it so bluntly," Sam growled.

"Uh, what I meant to say was, in 3 days time Rick is gonna make his next move."

Jacks cell phone rang.

"Malone."

The team watched intently.

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

"Thanks guys."

Jack hung up. "We've got a lead."

* * *

A/N: OMG, this story is so hard to keep up with. Ok, so. Sam shot someone, but it wasn't the woman in the bank, so who was it? What will Rick's next plan of attack be? What did Jack just find out? What's upVivian's ass?

Rick was involved in a rape/murder 1 year before the robbery, this theme will be extremely important in future chapters. Could this story get anymore complicated? PLZ tell me what you think, thanks.


	7. Go home Martin

A/N: So I made a realisation, there is just not enough hours in the day. Damn you school!

* * *

"What's going on?" Sam asked, stifling a yawn. It was getting really late.

"The burned body," Jack answered, "Forensics confirmed it to be Rick's biological brother."

Sam gasped.

"I remember. I, I remember when I first met Rick I also met his brother."

"Did you go to Rick for money?" Vivian asked.

"I think so."

"Was it for drugs?" Danny asked. All eyes turned to him.

"You said it yourself Sam, you were messed up back then," Danny continued.

"Yeah I was. I partied every night, drank every night, slept with God knows how many different men, but I _never_ did drugs," Sam snapped back angrily.

As soon as the words left her mouth Sam felt foolish. Did she really just label herself a whore in front of her boss and colleagues? Not to mention Martin.

Sam looked down to the ground as she felt her cheeks turn red.

"Look guys," Jack spoke up, "We're all stressed, but we have to channel our anger towards finding Rick before he finds us. Martin, Danny, I want you two to do a background check on the 1984 murder case, everything you can find."

Danny moaned. "Jack, it's 1am."

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had to admit, he was tired as hell.

"Fine, go home guys, get some rest. We'll pick up where we left off in the morning."

"Wait," Martin said, "Is that such a good idea? We shouldn't be wasting any time, we should be-"

"Go home Martin," Jack interrupted, "We'll do better tomorrow with fresh eyes."

Martin silently agreed and grabbed his coat.

"Uh, will we be safe at your apartment?" Sam asked, approaching Martin's desk.

"Rick's not gonna do anything, not until Friday that is. We should be fine."

Sam nodded.

* * *

Sam awoke suddenly from a strange dream. Her face was wet with tears. She looked around, it was still dark. Her dream was sort of a nightmare. It was weird. It wasn't so much scary as confusing.

There was a strange man in her dream. His name was Sean Ezric. The name felt strong, familiar to Sam.

In the dream, Sam was pleading the man, begging him. She didn't know what for, but the man kept refusing her plea. Sam felt tears burn down her face as she begged him. "Please, help me," she cried. But the man just continued to shake his head. And then she had woken up.

Sam dried her face with the back of her hand and glanced over at Martin. He was sleeping peacefully, not restless like most nights. Sam shifted positions so she was facing Martin. She lightly traced around the wound on his arm with her finger.

"You don't know how much you mean to me," Sam whispered, "I never want this thing between us to end."

Sam silently laughed to herself. They words felt so right to say, so truthful, and yet she didn't have the guts to say it to his face. Sam yawned and rested her head back down on the pillow.

3 days. She had 3 days to stop Rick, and what's worse, Martin was also being threatened. It wasn't enough that she had gotten him shot, but his life was in danger as well.

Sam shut her eyes and pondered about just running away from it all.

"Maybe if I run away," she thought to herself, "then I could forget about all my problems and just be happy. Then Martin wouldn't have to worry about my problems and he'd be safe."

Sam opened her eyes and looked at Martin, smiling.

She'd never leave Martin.

* * *

Sam woke up to the faint sound of something smashing.

"Dammit," She heard Martin curse. Sam rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked Martin as he mopped up the coffee spill.

"Sorry if I woke you," he apologised, "butter fingers."

Sam gave him a smile. "It's ok."

Sam noticed that Martin had already showered and dressed.

"You sleep ok?" He asked, pouring Sam a cup of coffee.

"Great," she lied, "Is your arm getting any better?"

Martin shrugged as he handed Sam the mug. "Pain comes and goes."

"Maybe I should stay more often and look after you. There's only so many mugs a man can drop," She joked.

"Or Maybe you should just move in," Martin said, busy at the sink.

Sam bit her lip. She wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"Martin, uh-"

"Listen," Martin interrupted, "I'm gonna get an early start this morning, are you ok to stay here by yourself for a while?"

"Um, sure," Sam replied. Before she could say anything else Martin was out the door.

* * *

Martin arrived at the office, surprised to see Danny already at work.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep," Danny said as Martin took his coat off and sat down, "Where's Sam?"

"She's still at home," Martin replied.

"You guys have a fight?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Really. I'm just starting to realise that maybe Sam and I want different things."

"Like what?"

"Like, I want a relationship and she wants… I dunno."

"It was pretty clear what she wanted when you were in hospital."

Martin sighed.

"Anyone else here?" Martin asked, changing the subject.

"Nope," Danny replied, "Jack and Viv haven't come in yet."

**3 HOURS LATER**

Sam got off the elevator and saw Jack down the hall.

"Hey," She greeted, catching up to him.

"Hey," he replied, "How did you sleep?"

"Um, not too good actually. I had this really weird dream," Sam answered.

"What about?"

"I was with someone called, uh, Sean Ezric and-"

"Wait," Jack interrupted, "Did you just say Sean Ezric?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've definitely read that name somewhere before."

* * *

A/N: DUM DUM DUM (freaky music). Reviewsanswers to all your questions. What do you think is going on? 


	8. 3 days

A/N: Awww,I love your reviews. "I'm lovin it" :P.

* * *

Martin noticed Sam walk into the office with Jack and couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger. 

"Let's get started," Jack announced, "Danny I want you to look up that 1984 case with Martin."

"Where do you want me?" Sam asked.

"Uh," Jack hesitated. He looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Vivian walking in.

"I want you to have another session with Dr. Waters," Jack answered.

Sam crossed her arms.

"Why? I already did, twice."

"Please Sam, we're running out of options. You can do it here at the office."

Sam sighed. "Fine. Is Martin gonna be there?" Sam asked, trying, but failing, to sound casual.

"He's busy."

"Ok then, what about you?"

"Uh, I'm afraid I'm busy too, but I don't want you to do it alone, take Vivian with you."

Sam thought about it for a minute. "Ok," She replied, and went to talk to Vivian.

Jack walked over to Danny's desk. "Find anything yet?"

"Not yet, I came in early but I was catching up on paperwork."

Jack nodded, and called Martin over.

Martin spun his chair to where Jack and Danny were.

"Listen guys, I uh, I want you to come directly to me if and when you find anything useful," Jack said quietly.

Martin and Danny looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Sure thing Jack," Danny answered.

Jack walked away.

"I have a feeling we're gonna find something…"

"Bad?"

"Sure, for lack of a better word," Danny replied, "Ok, so let's go through this again."

"Ok. Jessica Stewart, age 17, found in an alley way near Micki's Bar. She was stripped naked, bruises on her arms and legs and evident signs of rape," Martin said.

"Her friends say she was out clubbing, and met some guy who I'm guessing was Rick," Danny added, "Cop heading the investigation was Officer Sean Ezric. His report's a mess.She was in a crowded area but he listed no suspects, no eye witness statements, this looks like sloppy detective work."

"Maybe we should pay him a visit," Martin suggested.

Danny shook his head and pulled out another piece of paper. "Well then I hope you're up for a visit to the graveyard cos I'm sure not going. Sean Ezric died 6 years ago, stroke."

* * *

"So how have you been dealing?" Vivian asked as they waited for Dr. Waters. 

"I've been better, can't wait to put this all behind me," Sam replied.

"And, has Martin been helping you?" Vivian asked carefully.

Sam froze for a minute, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Yes he's been great, we're helping each other," Sam replied confidently.

"Ok then, good for you two."

"I know you don't approve, of Martin and I."

"No, you're right I don't, but it's got nothing to do with me," Vivian replied.

The room went back to silence. Sam sighed inwardly. This was exactly why she had wanted to keep her relationship with Martin a secret in the first place. She felt like everyone had lost their respect for her. She felt like everyone was talking behind her back about how she was sleeping her way through the team and Danny would be her next victim.

"Sam?" Dr. Waters asked, pulling Sam back down to Earth.

'when did she get here?' Sam thought.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure"

"It's good to see you again," Dr. Waters commented. Sam smiled politely.

* * *

"Ok," Martin said, "I'll look up on the girl's background." 

"And I'll just sit back, twiddle my thumbs and wait for the sun to set," Danny replied.

"Why don't you try locating Rick?"

"How? We have nothing on this guy, it's as if he doesn't exist."

Martin sighed and got up.

He returned from the file room minutes later.

"Here," Martin said, dropping a file on Danny's desk, "Rick's file. He worked here for a coupe of years, there's gotta be something useful in there."

"We've already been through this like 5 times," Danny complained.

"Then go through it a sixth time."

* * *

"Samantha? Can you hear me?" Dr. Waters asked. 

"Yes," She replied. All the blinds were down and the lights were off, making the room as dark as possible.

Sam was lying on the coach. "Tell me about your dream last night, I want you to relive that dream."

Sam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Sam frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm talking, to Sean Ezric. I'm asking him something."

"What?"

"I-I'm not sure, but he's shaking his head, he, he's not even trying,"

"Is he saying anything?"

"He doesn't care"

"Who?"

"Sean Ezric, he doesn't care."

"When did he say he doesn't care?"

"He didn't, but I can tell, he doesn't care what happens to her"

Sam was getting restless.

"Samantha, who doesn't he care about?"

"I, he won't help her, why won't you help her?" Sam raised her voice.

"Samantha, deep breaths"

"You don't care, no one does, no one's doing anything, don't walk away from me!"

"Sam-"

"No," Sam shouted, and woke up, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY 

"Danny?" Martin asked, "Which high school did Sam go to?"

"Uh?"

"C'mon Danny think, she mentioned it a couple of weeks ago"

"I really don't remember"

"C'mon man," Martin insisted, "Black…"

Danny snapped his fingers, remembering.

"Black Field High! What about it?"

"Jessica Stewart went to the same high school, same year level as Sam," Martin informed.

"Sam knew her"

* * *

Martin and Jack went into Jack's office and filled him in on what they knew. 

"And it was Sean Ezric who headed the investigation?" Jack asked.

Martin nodded.

"Ok guys, I think I see what's going on here. Just keep this to yourselves ok?"

Both nodded.

Jack looked up at the clock. "Ok guys, that's a wrap for today, go get some rest."

* * *

Sam tossed and turned in bed restlessly. 

She was having that same dream again

_A young Samantha stormed into and office, following a man._

"_So what now?" She asked._

"_What now?"_

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"_Nothing I can do sweetheart"_

"_You're a cop, there's plenty you can do," Sam shouted._

"_Not this time"_

"_So you're giving up, just like that?" Sam could feel her eyes burning._

"_Look kid, just let it go"_

"_Let it go? I can't just let it go. Jess was my best friend, I refuse to let it go!"_

"_There's nothing that can be done"_

"_I'll just have to do it myself then!" Sam said, and stormed out_

Sam woke up, breathing hard.

"Oh, God"

"Sam, What's wrong?" Martin asked beside her.

"I remember"

* * *

A/N: I think the next chapter might focuse more about Martin and Sam's relationship(or lack thereof). What do you think? I am totally on Martin's side, but that's only coshe's so sexy:) Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise I will NOT do a cliffhanger... on the last chapter, which is soon coming. 


	9. 2 days

A/N: OMG, I can't believe how long it took me to write this, if it's anyconsilation, it's holidays so the next chapter won't take nearly as long. LOVE the reviews.

* * *

"Everything?" Martin asked, sitting up.

"No, not everything," Sam replied rubbing her eyes, "I remember Jess."

"Jess?" Martin asked, acting as if he knew nothing.

"Jessica Stewart, she was murdered in 1985. Did you find anything in her file?"

"No," Martin lied.

"We were best friends at school. We did everything together," Sam explained, "I remember we had a fight right before she was killed. She went out partying without me that night, and I felt bad so I went to look for her but when I got to there she was already dead."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I asked around, did some investigating, and it pretty much all came down to Rick. I went to the cops but that idiot Ezric wouldn't do anything. I think he was being paid to ignore the case."

"So you decided to bring Rick down on your own?"

"Yeah. It took me a year to track him down. I wanted to make him pay for what he did to Jess. I told Rick that I wanted to earn some cash, and then he got me into the whole bank robbery thing, and everything got complicated ," Sam explained., "I can't remember what happened after we sped away from the bank."

"So you don't know what happened to Rick's brother?" Martin asked.

"I guess I must've shot him."

Martin nodded.

"Martin," Sam said softly, "Don't tell anyone what I remembered"

Martin frowned. "Why not?"

"For now I just want it to stay between you and me, ok?"

Martin thought about it. He was sharing secrets with Jack and keeping them from Sam, so why couldn't he share secrets with Sam and keep them from Jack?

"Sure," Martin answered.

"Thankyou," Sam replied, kissing Martin on the forehead.

* * *

"So what's up?" Jack asked.

"Uh…" Martin replied in an unsure tone. He looked around Jack's office and wondered what he was doing. He was seconds away from going against Sam's will and telling Jack what had happened earlier that morning.

"It's just," Martin continued, deciding to keep his mouth shut, "It feels like Danny and I are the only ones who don't know what's going on. Yesterday you said you had a pretty good idea of what went down in 1985. And seeing as my life's hanging in the balance and everything I was wondering when-"

"Has Sam remembered something?"

"Huh?" Martin asked, caught off-guard.

"You said you and Danny were the only ones who didn't know what was going on, indicating that Sam knows more than you. Did you tell her anything?"

"No"

"Well did she say something about what happened?"

"No"

"Then what's the problem?"

Martin sighed. "I just, need to know what's going on."

Jack looked at Martin intently before answering.

"Close the door."

* * *

"Thanks hot stuff," Danny replied as Sam handed him a cup of coffee, "I am seriously backlogged. I have like a week of paperwork due."

"I have two weeks," Sam complained, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Shouldn't you be resting or something?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I feel like I haven't done anything but rest the last couple of days. I'm not pregnant," Sam retorted. Danny smirked.

"Never said you were ," he turned serious again, "But you do know that this thing, it's serious yeah?"

"Of course I do, tomorrow's Friday, my three days are almost up."

"Martin's too," Danny reminded.

Sam bit her lip, "Did you find anything? Like why Rick wants to kill me? Why I robbed a bank? Where the hell he is?"

Danny shook his head. "Jack's taken full charge of the investigation, but so far, nothing," he lied.

Sam sighed.

"If only I could remember," She lied.

* * *

**Later the day**

Danny, Martin and Sam sat around the table.

"So are you guys gonna go into witness protection or something like that tonight?" Danny asked.

"I've been too busy to think about it," Martin replied.

"I don't need it," Sam answered back.

"Sam-"

"I can take care of myself Danny," she shot back.

"You do get that this guy is hell bent on killing you right?" Martin said angrily, "Cause I don't know about you but I'm planning to live to Saturday."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry that Rick's targeting you as well. It's just one of the consequences that we have to deal with," Sam replied.

"Consequences of what?" Martin asked.

"I care about you, and he knows that."

Martin scoffed. "Could've fooled me."

Danny watched the two, back and forth like a tennis game.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked angrily.

"It means if you care about me the way you say you do then why did you wanna keep us a secret? Why act like-"

"Oh, great, here we go again. Just because I don't brag about my sex life doesn't mean I don't care," Sam shot back.

"I mean what's the point Sam? We never go out in public, we never even go out in private."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's hard Sam, when someone says one thing then acts completely different."

Danny cleared his throat. "Whoa, settle down guys, this ain't the time or place."

Martin and Sam both stood from their chairs.

"It's never the time or place with you Sam," Martin continued, "You never want anything semi-serious to happen."

"Martin, you're being ridiculous. If you don't want to-"

"Maybe I don't!"

Sam swallowed hard. Martin didn't even need her to finish her sentence, he had already made his mind up. Sam looked away from his hurtful eyes and down at the ground.

"I'm gonna go take a walk," Martin mumbled, not looking back.

Sam sat down slowly.

"Sam are you ok?"

"Just leave it Danny."

* * *

**Hours later**

"Viv didn't come in today," Danny commented, sitting down at his desk.

"She asked Jack for a couple of days off," Sam replied nonchalantly. She had been like that all afternoon, Danny noticed, ever since Martin took off.

"Martin's not back yet," Danny said carefully.

"I don't think he's coming back, not today," Sam said, packing up her things.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Danny asked.

"Uh, I'm tired and I'm going home," She answered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You can't keep me here against my will."

"Let's go out for a drink," Danny suggested.

"Danny," she complained, "I just wanna go home and sleep."

"C'mon," Danny pleaded, "Have a drink with me, just one, then after that you can have all the sleep you want. I promise"

"I dunno…"

"You know the best way to pick up chicks is to have one with you already."

Sam smiled.

"Fine," she gave in, "One drink, but after that I'm going home."

"Of course," Danny said grabbing his coat, "Wait here, I'll go tell Jack we're leaving."

There was no way Danny was letting Sam go home alone tonight.

* * *

Sam laughed out loud as Danny told yet another embarrassing story.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked between gulps for air.

"Would any sane man joke about that?" Danny asked, swallowing a mouthful of mineral water.

"I just feel sorry for the guy?" Sam replied, smiling.

"Hey, C'mon, I was young, hormones on full blast. And in my defence, he looked _very_ feminine from behind."

Sam burst into laughter again.

"Thanks Danny," She said after calming down, "I feel like I haven't relaxed in ages."

"That's because you haven't. But you sure as hell deserve it," Danny replied, "So what's going on between you and Marty?"

"Well, as of today, I think I can safely say that there is nothing going on between us," Sam answered sadly.

"You guys weren't serious were you?"

"He was. He meant everything he said. And he was right." Sam added.

"No way. This is not the end of Martin and Samantha, famous love story,"Danny replied, "That guy is as crazy over you as a womenis for her shoes."

Sam smiled slightly. "He may have been, but I went and blew it."

Danny stood. "Well as much as a single guy loves hearing about his friends love stories, I have to go pee."

"Charming," Sam called out.

* * *

Danny returned minutes later to find an empty barstool.

"Crap," Danny cursed.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked the bartender, "The pretty blonde that was sitting here before, did she leave?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Couple of minutes ago."

Danny grumbled and pulled out his cell. He dialed Jack's number.

"Malone,"

"Jack, it's Danny. Sam's gone."

"What?"

"We were having drinks, everything was fine, I left her alone for five minutes tops, and when I came back she was gone."

"We have to find her."

"What if she went to find Rick?"

"I'll ring her cell, ring Martin and ask if she's there."

"No, she won't be at Martin's"

"Why not?"

"They had a fight"

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter, if Rick gets to her-"

"Hang on, I'll try her cell."

…

…

…

…

"Danny?"

"Jack, is she there?"

"She's not picking up!"

* * *

A/N: I think this will be the third_ish_ to last story. I can't believe how far behind Australia is in Without a Trace, I mean, I really want them to get back together, but over here Martin and Sam haven't even broken up yet. 


	10. Without a trace

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. Sgt. Maritza Cruz, I'm glad, and GreggoAddict, thanks for the suggestion, you actually just gave me a really good idea :) Thanx everyone.

Disclaimer: I'm kind of 'borrowing' 1 tiny idea from Alias in this chapter.

* * *

Martin ran into the office breathlessly early the next morning.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She's not at her apartment, we can't find here anywhere, we've been searching all morning," Danny answered from behind his desk.

"Well how long has she been missing for?" Martin asked frantically.

"Couple of hours."

"And you only decided to ring me now?"

Jack approached. "That's not important now, we have to focus on finding Samantha."

Martin let out a deep breath. "So… what do we know?".

"Sam and I were at Starlette Bar, I left her for a minute, and then when I came back she was gone. I asked the bartender if he remembered anything and he told me that just before Sam left she was watching something, or someone, near the door, then she just got up and left in a hurry," Danny explained. "He said she must've seen someone she knew."

"Rick," Martin muttered.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair. "What now Jack?"

"We've got nothing to go on. All we can do is wait and hope."

"Damn it," Martin cursed, slamming his fist on the table. "We should've known something like this would happen!"

"You're right," Jack agreed. "We shouldn't have left her alone, not even for a second. We knew that Rick was planning something for today."

"Sorry guys," Danny apologised, feeling guilty for what had happened to Sam. "I should've been more careful.

Martin sighed.

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Martin said, sitting down in his chair. "I should've handled things better yesterday and not storm off. She was my responsibility."

Danny nodded.

"Should've this, should've that, pining over what we did or didn't do isn't gonna bring Samantha back," Jack directed. "We have to stay calm and rational, for her sake."

Jack cleared his throat and made his way to his office, thinking about what Martin had just said. Since when had he been in charge of Sam's safety?

Jack sat down at his desk and rubbed his chin. He had known Sam longer than Martin, he probably knew her better too. So why would-?

"Jack," Martin called from the other room, causing Jack to jump, "We got something."

"What?" Jack asked, approaching Martin and Danny.

"Rick sent us a package," Danny informed, holding up a big brown envelope. "It was scanned, it's not a bomb."

Danny opened it and pulled out a video labelled 'Answers'. They all filled into Jack's office and stood in front of the TV. Martin put the tape in and pressed play.

For the first couple of seconds the screen was black, and then an image appeared. Sam was gagged and bound to a chair in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Rick stood behind her.

"Hello, my little FBI friends," He spoke. "Did you loose something? Or _someone_?"

Rick caressed Sam's cheek, causing her to jerk her head away quickly.

"It seems like I've spent forever waiting up to this day, and now, we're finally here. But what led us up to this day you may ask? Well, let's take a trip down memory lane shall we?"

Rick pulled a chair from the side and sat down.

"One night, about, oh, ten years ago, I was out clubbing, and this absolutely gorgeous brunette approaches me. I asked her what her name was, and shesaid to meall sweet and innocently 'I'm Jessica'. She we started dancing for a while, but I could tell she was up for something more… fun."

Rick smiled wickedly.

"We went out to the alley, and then all of a sudden she starts freaking out. Screaming, yelling, she just wouldn't shut up. But then again, that just made it more fun. If she just calmed down, I would've let her go…maybe. But she was just screaming and yelling about how she was gonna report me and send me to jail, well, I had no other choice but to kill her."

All three men watched the TV intently.

"Did he just admit to murdering Jessica?" Danny asked.

Jack nodded.

"So anyway," Rick continued, "I high tail it out of there, live the next year of my life as if nothing ever happened, earning a little cash here, a little cash there, I totally forgot about that girl. One day, when me and my brother were hanging out in some alley, this saucy blonde approaches us." Rick gestures to Sam.

"Now at the time, I had no idea she had ulterior motives, no idea she had spent the last year tracking me down and planning my demise. I just thought she wanted to earn some cash. Quite the manipulator, eh Blondie?" Sam wriggled in the ropes, trying to set herself free but failing.

Martin watched the video, feeling more helpless than he had ever felt before. He could feel his fists clenching.

"So we do the robbery, it goes a little edgy, and we leave. We stop driving somewhere in the middle of nowhere and get out to...chat. And then all of a sudden out of no where, Sam pulls her gun out on me. I asked what was going on, and she explained who she was and why she was there, in her little shaky, scared voice. Now, I had forgot to mention tomy brotherabout the whole killing thing. Our mother was dying of cancer, and our father killed her to put her out of her misery. Ever since,he had been a bit touchy on murder."

Rick cleared his throat and stood, stretching his legs.

"So anyway, I got my brother going off at me, and Blondie pointing a gun at me. She was yelling something about closure and that it was for Jess or whatever, I wasn't really listening., but she pulled the trigger."

Rick laughed and turned to Sam. "You should have seen the look on your face when you realised it wasn't loaded." He shook his head.

"Sammie, Sammie, Sammie, you should've known I wouldn't trust you with a loaded gun."

Rick turned back to the camera. "So I took out my gun, a loaded gun, and shot my brother. He was just slowing me down anyway. After I shot him, and set his body on fire, Sam freaked. I knocked her out, took her into the van and drove away. I gave her a couple of pills and dumped her on the streets. And that was that, well that's what she thought anyway. I warned her that we would meet again. No one betrays me and gets away with it."

"So I'm guessing your wondering why now? Why after 10 years? Well I've been very busy these past 10 years. I sorta got myself into a little trouble with the law, just a minor, nothing serious. I wasn't in there for long though, you see I've got many reliable connections. They helped me out, wiped my record clean, even erased any history of Rick Laupe. It was as if my identity had disappeared, without a trace. Has anyone noticed today is Friday 13th, just one of those little details."

Martin looked at Danny worriedly.

"Oh, and uh, don't worry about trying to locate this warehouse, we're long gone by now. Actually we will be meeting very soon, I'm practically just around the corner. Can't say the same for Blondie though, she's far away from here."

The tape ended.

* * *

Sam woke up suddenly. Everything was dark, and she could feel she was in a small enclosed space. In a small box, a box that smelled strongly of decay.

* * *

Rick looked up at the big FBI building and smiled. He swallowed a tablet and synchronised his watch. He took one last look at the early morning sky before approaching then building.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think Rick's plan is? I've got it all planned out in my head. Why do you think he's giving himself up? And what do you think will happen to Sam? 


	11. He's waiting downstairs

A/N: Thanks for the feedback, this story is coming to and end though :(

* * *

Jack's phone began ringing.

"Malone" He answered.

"Agent Malone, this is Chief of Security Scott Miller from downstairs. We have Rick in custody."

"What? When?"

Danny and Martin looked up at Jack.

"A couple of minutes ago he just walked right in. We recognised him and took action immediately. I assume that you'll want to interrogate him?"

"Yes, we'll be right down"

Jack hung up.

"Guys, we got him."

"Rick?" Martin asked.

Jack nodded. "He gave himself up. He's waiting downstairs."

* * *

Jack, Martin, and Danny approached Rick in his cell.

Rick smiled. "See? Didn't I tell you we would meet again soon?"

Martin turned to the guard. "Did you check him?"

"We searched him from top to bottom," the guard replied. "No guns, no explosives, he's clean."

"Are you sure?" Martin asked again. "I mean why would someone just willingly turn themselves in?"

"Why don't you ask me to my face agent Fitzgerald?" Rick asked Martin.

Martinrested hishands on his hips. "What are you up to?"

"Can't you just accept the fact that I have realised the error of my ways and want to make things right?"

"No, that's not you. You do realise that your gonna be put away for a very long time?"

"Oh, but it was so worth it just to see your faces. Jack, you look shocked, a bit confused, but try hiding it with your 'tough guy' face," Rick commented, and looked at Martin. "You Marty, don't look shocked or confused at all, just bloody pissed off. I can see the anger rising. And you Danny, well, if your jaw drops any lower it'll be hitting the floor."

"Get him out of there, we'll bring him upstairs for questioning," Jack ordered to the guard.

Martin could feel his blood boil as the cell door was opened and the guard escorted Rick out. As Rick walked past, he gave Martin a smug grin.

* * *

Rick walked into the interrogation room in front of Danny, Jack and Martin. Jack stopped in the doorway.

"Martin, I just want you to observe for now."

"No Jack wanna be in there!"

"Martin you are too emotional right now. I know you're worried about Sam, we all are, but if we wanna get anything out of this guy we have to think smart."

Martin let out a deep breath and mumbled a "fine".

Danny and Jack closed the door behind them.

"Look Rick," Jack said as he sat down across from Rick, "You can't afford to mess with us right now. Where is Samantha?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, she couldn't come. She's very busy."

"Busy where?" Jack asked.

"Now Jack, if I told you that, we wouldn't have any fun now would we? But I will tell you something. She's very close to death."

"She's dying?" Jack asked.

"Did I say she's dying?"

Danny sighed impatiently. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Calm down agent Taylor. Patience is a virtue. Besides, your wasting time on pointless questions, and time is something Blondie does not have a lot of."

Jack leaned in close to Rick.

"Where is she?"

Rick sniggered.

Jack yanked him up by the collar and pulled him across the table. "Don't mess with us Rick."

Rick glanced down at his watch, a move not unnoticed by Jack. "You got somewhere to be?" Rick shook his head and Jack loosened his grip on him.

"No, I just realised I don't wanna talk to you anymore. I only want to talk to Agent Fitzgerald."

"No," Jack said sternly. "You talk to us, now! Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you anything Jack. Martin on the other hand-"

"Dammit, we don't have time for this," Jack grumbled.

"I promise. You get him in here, and I'll spill."

Jack backed off Rick and followed Danny out. Martin was waiting just outside the door.

"Look," Jack said quietly,. "Just be careful in there, don't forget he sent you a tombstone."

"How could I forget?"

Martin stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Agent Fitzgerald," Rick announced. "Or do you prefer Marty?"

"It really doesn't matter what you call me. You're going to tell me where Sam is, and then I'm gonna make sure every second of your life in jail is a living hell."

Rick frowned. "I see you're still having that anger problem."

"Where is Sam?"

"Oh don't worry about her. She's fine. She won't be in any serious trouble for about 2 hours." Rick commented.

"What does that mean? What's gonna happen in 2 hours?" Martin persisted.

Rick didn't answer, just took in a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"Doesn't that feel good Martin? To just feel your lungs filling with precious air?"

Martin frowned. "Are you saying that Sam's got a limited supply of oxygen where she is?"

Rick didn't answer, but looked at his watch instead.

"Tell me something," Martin said. "What was it like shooting your brother?

"Oh, it was just a walk in the park."

"You must've been one screwed up kid Rick. Your father kills your mother, no one loves you-"

"Your one to talk Marty, I believe you father-"

"I think you've already 'processed' my relationship with my father Rick. It's not gonna work. So what's the story with you and your brother, I mean, I know all siblings fight, but you must've really hated him to shoot him."

"I did what I had to." Martin could tell that he was slowly getting to Rick.

"Wow, you pretty much killed the onlyperson who slightly cared for you Rick."

Rick frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, your mother, she was way too sick to love you. And you father? He left you and your brother as soon as he murdered her. And it's not like you had anybody else in your life, no family, no friends."

Rick stood, obviously getting frustrated. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I can just imagine what it was like in school. You were that kid who everyone called a freak, the one who no one wanted to play with. You'd spend your lunchtimes sitting on the ground just wishing that someone would invite you into their game, just wishing that _someone _would give a damn. But no one did. You and I know that you had nobody. Absolutely nobody."

"Shut up!"

Martin pushed Rick hard against the wall.

"It's over Rick. Tell me where she is."

Rick punched Martin hard in the mouth. "Son of a bitch"

Rick pushed Martin to the ground, and wrestled him. Martin was now enraged. Martin managed to roll on top and punchRick backequally as hard in the mouth, then again in the head. Then again and again.

Danny and Jack came in to break them up.

Rick's face was bloodied. Danny held back Rick, who was slightly calmer, as Jack held back a restless Martin.

"Take him back to his cell," Jack ordered.

"Awww, Marty," Rick teased, "Too chicken to take me yourself? Scared I'd take you out? Scared you wouldn't have these two to save your pathetic ass?"

"Get him out of here," Jack ordered.

Danny dragged him away and Jack let go of Martin.

* * *

The guards closed the door to Rick's cell and Danny started walking away.

"Hey Taylor, come here, I got a secret to tell you," Rick called.

Danny stopped and turned around, but didn't move forward.

"What do you-"

Rick's watch started beeping. Rick smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't get a tombstone made for you, I guess you can just borrow Marty's."

Before Danny could react, he was blown back by a huge explosion.

* * *

A/N: You know what to do. 


	12. Because of me

A/N: I don't know how realistic or unrealistic thismay seem because I live in Australia so if some bit's are totally wrong, just go with it. This is the second to last chapter, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

The building rumbled, followed by the fire alarm going off.

"What the hell was that?" Martin asked Jack.

"It felt like an explosion downstairs. Danny's down there!" Jack exclaimed.

Martin and Jack ran towards the elevators but were stopped by security.

"The buildings evacuating. Go through the emergency exit using the stairs."

"Are paramedics on the way?" Jack asked.

The Security guard nodded.

"C'mon Martin," Jack said heading towards the stairs.

"What about Danny?" Martin asked.

"Danny's gonna be fine."

* * *

Martin and Jack waited outside as Paramedics and a few fire fighters rushed in.

"It was only a small explosion," Jack stated. "From the outside it doesn't look like it did any serious damage."

Danny was wheeled out of the building on a gurney. He didn't look like he was burnt too badly, considering a bomb blew up in front of him.

"Danny!" Martin rushed to his side. "You ok man?"

Danny grimaced. "If by ok you mean sore all over, then yes I'm ok."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"H-he just blew up. One minute he was talking and then… bang, parts of his body went flying everywhere."

Danny was wheeled into the ambulance and driven away.

"Dammit," Martin yelled. "That's why Rick wanted me to be alone with him, that bomb was meant for me."

"At least Rick is gone for good."

"But what about Samantha?" Martin asked. "We still don't know where she is or even whether she's alive or not."

"Rick hasn't killed her," Jack answered.

"But she said he was close to death," Martin said, loosing his patience. "And that she's running out of oxygen."

"So what, you think she's under water somewhere?" Jack asked Martin. "In a sinking boat? In a-"

"What if he buried?" Martin said slowly.

Jack's face fell. "You mean buried alive? Like in a park or something"

"Or a Cemetery," Martin added.

"You think he buried her in a cemetery?"

"Think about it Jack. It makes perfect sense. She's close to death and she's running out of oxygen."

"Dammit," Jack mumbled. "There's dozens of cemetery's in New York. There's not enough time to check them all, how do we know which one?"

"Choose the closest ones first. Ask any personnel if they've seen Sam or Rick around-"

"Even so, we don't have enough time to dig up every single grave."

"It's our only hope to find her. We have to try!"

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Martin and Jack walked into the small building situated next to the Belkin Cemetery.

"This is the third one we've checked," Martin concluded, "Cops checked out 4 others as well, this isn't looking so good."

Jack sighed. "This cemetery is huge."

"Excuse me," Jack said to a very young looking man behind the desk.

"Belkin Cemetery Services how can we help you?" The man replied.

"Agents Malone and Fitzgerald. Could you help us out?"

"Sure"

"We were wondering if you've seen any of these two people lately," Jack said, holding up a picture of Sam, and then another one of Rick which had been pulled off of the security tape.

The man rubbed his chin. "I haven't seen the girl around but I think that guy works nightshift here, digging up fresh graves and stuff like that. He hasn't been working here very long though."

"Was he on shift last night?" Martin asked.

"I'll check the log book." "Hmm, yes, it says he started work at 12:30 last night and finished 9 this morning."

"Were any new graves dug last night?" Martin asked.

"I-I am not really suppose to give out that information."

"Were there any or not!"

"Uh, sure," the guy answered nervously. "We're having all the graves in section B removed to the back of the cemetery so we uh-"

"You dig up graves, just to put them somewhere else?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I-it's not like that, w-we-"

"Give me a list of all the coffins moved this morning," Jack ordered.

The guy nodded and typed into his computer. "Just a minute."

He printed off the piece of paper and handed it to Jack

"Let's go!"

* * *

Martin and Jack ran to section B, scanning the area.

"Dammit, there's too many," Martin cursed. "SAM!"

"Martin wait," Jack called, reading the piece of paper in his hands.

"What?"

"Jessica Stewart is on this list."

Martin swallowed deeply. "Visiting an old friend," Martin murmured, remembering Rick's words.

"She's in row 2 column 3."

Martin and Jack sprinted to the given site, Martin getting there first. Martin got down on his hands and knees and began digging.

"Martin, she's gotta be at least 6 feet deep," Jack reasoned.

"Then call for backup."

* * *

Martin, Jack, and about 5 other men were digging at the ground furiously. Many were breathless.

"Martin," Jack gasped, "She's really deep."

"Keep digging, we're almost there."

Martin's sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was covered in mud, but he didn't care. All he cared about was freeing Sam.

"How about we stop for a break," One if the cops suggested.

Martin stopped digging and looked at the cop in disbelief.

"Take a break? How would you feel if we found her just one minute too late because we were taking a break?"

"Can't we get a drink?" another asked.

"You can get a drink if you want," Martin answered, "But I'm not stopping til I find her."

Martin thrust his shovel back into the dirt and threw its contents behind him. The 5 cops slowly one by one backed off, leaving Martin and Jack alone.

"Martin if you don't take a break you're gonna pass out." Jack put his hand on Martin's shoulder but he yanked it away. He looked into Martins eyes. They were filled with exhaustion and determination, but most of all, fear. Jack cleared his throat and stepped back. "I'll go get you a drink ok?"

Martin merely nodded and kept on digging. Digging, digging, digging.

Until suddenly, he hit something. Something hard.

"Jack," Martin called. "I got something."

All men rushed over. Martin began digging on his hands and knees, followed by the others. They pulled the lid open, and found Sam lying next to a badly decomposed body. She was motionless.

"Sam!" Martinlifted her up and gentlyplaced her on theground.

"C'mon Sam!" Martin felt around for a pulse. "She's alive, call paramedics!"

* * *

Sam's eyes fluttered open to see a blurry Martin. She rubbed her eyes, he looked exhausted.

"Martin?" She mumbled.

"Hey you're awake. Are you feeling ok?" he asked sweetly.

"I feel kinda dizzy. Thank God you found me in time."

Martin smiled sadly. "Yeah well, Jack, he just refused to give up. When we found Jessica's grave site he just kept digging and digging," Martin lied. He looked down at the ground.

"That's good," Sam replied, a little disappointed. "Wait, where's Rick?"

"He uh, he blew up," Martin said bluntly. "I actually just came down from seeing Danny upstairs."

"Danny was hurt?"

Martin nodded. "It was nothing too serious, but he got burnt badly. Doctor says he's actually doing pretty well."

"So it's over? The whole Rick thing?" She asked.

"Yeah," Martin replied, briefly looking at Sam and then back at the ground again.

"Anyway," Martin spoke again. "I better get going and let you get some rest."

Martinstood. "I just wanted you to know that I'm really happy you're safe. You scared the hell outta us."

Sam smiled slightly. "Sorry. Although these past couple of days have really made me think about a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, me too," Martin answered almost shyly. "One of the things I thought about a lot was how much I miss the way we used to be. You know mucking around, joking, having fun, not having to worry about any consequences."

Sam sighed inwardly. "Yeah."

"So… do you think we could go back to the way we used to be. Just having fun, before we were.. you know?"

Sam breathed in deeply and she could just feel her heart rip into two.

Martin cleared his throat. "It's just, best, don't you think?"

"Sure," Sam answered.

"Anyway, get some rest," Martin added before slipping out the door.

**One hour later**

Jack knocked onthe slightly open door. Sam looked up.

"Hey Jack," She greeted.

Jack walked into the small hospital room.

Jack bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead and sat down. "How are you doing Sweetie?"

"Fine," She lied. She actually felt the complete opposite. She had been down ever since Martin's 'break-up' visit. A visit, which had been completely awkward, break-up aside. Jack had come in and given her a kiss on the forehead, whereas the man she loved couldn't even look her in the eye. Sam slightly shuddered at the thought. She hated using the L word, she hated thinking it, which confused Sam because when she felt it, it was definitely the best feeling in the world.

"Did Martin fill you in on what happened?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"I actually thought he might still be here," Jack commented.

Sam shook her head. "I think he went home, he seemed pretty tired."

"Well I'm not surprised. He fought like hell to find you."

"Excuse me?"

"Martin never gave up looking for you. You were buried down so deep."

Sam shuddered at the memory.

"And Martin didn't stop digging, not even for a second. He saved your life Samantha."

Sam sighed. Martin lied to her, told her that Jack was the one who saved her.

A few seconds passed before Jack spoke again.

"You've been doing a lot better."

Sam was caught off guard at Jack's statement, not to mention confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since Martin came into the picture you've been…different I guess. Happy. It's a big difference from when we first met."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, that seems like eons ago."

"Yeah. At least now you've found someone that makes you happy."

"You made me happy Jack."

"You mean when I was around."

"When you're wife wasn't busy."

"I guess you're right."

"Do you think you'll ever go back to her? Maria that is."

"It's too late to go back. Too many things have been said and done."

"Because of me?"

"No. Because of me. I chose to cheat on her."

"Oh so I guess I'm completely innocent?"

Jack smiled. "Ok, I guess we both made bad choices."

"True. But we can only learn from our mistakes."

* * *

A/N: Wow, that seemed very fast paced, but then again all of them are. PLEASE tell me what you think, it means alot. 


	13. Aftermath

A/N: Well this is the last chapter, FINALLY. That's right, the story that I dragged on for almost a yearis finally over. Thanks for your patience and your reviews, you guys are the best. Hopefully ALL unaswered questions will be answered in here. amy246, thanks for that, it means alot.

* * *

Sam was released from hospital the next day. Everyone rang to see how she was doing. Jack, Vivian, Dr. Waters, even some people at work she barely knew. Everyone wanted to make sure she was ok. 

Everyone, that is, except one person.

Sam collapsed into her sofa and looked up at the clock. It was 6:30 pm but she wasn't really hungry. She moved her gaze to the phone.

_Please ring, _she willed, _Please ring me Martin._

All of a sudden, the phone rang.

Sam looked around nervously, wondering if Martin was watching and could read her thoughts.

She answered it.

"Martin?"

"What? He's the only guy who matters to you?"

Sam smiled, recognising the voice straight away.

"Danny, how are you feeling? Are you doing ok?"

"My whole body canes. Ineed to have this special lotion stuff smothered all over me and I just happen to have this drop dead gorgeous nurse, I absolutely dread it," He answered sarcastically.

Sam smiled. "Good to see your sense of humour wasn't affected by that blast."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But how are you feeling? I mean, you were buried alive."

Sam hesitated before answering. "I was in and out of consciousness most of the time but it still scared me to death. Jack's making me see a therapist."

"Yeah, Martin told me. Speaking of, have you two made up yet?"

"We're not making up Danny. We're just gonna stay friends."

"Seriously?'

"Seriously," Sam replied, mocking Danny.

"But why?"

"Because… it's best. Why are you so hell bent on us living happily ever after anyway?"

"I want what's best for you Sam. Besides, I thought you thought Martin was _The One._"

Sam sniggered. "I don't believe in soul mates Danny."

"Then what do you believe in?"

"I dunno, nothing I guess."

"Do you believe in love?"

"Stop being such a romantic Danny."

"You told me you loved him."

"Well… I was lying."

"Yeah, sure,"

"Ok, then I changed my mind. It doesn't matter."

"Whatever you say Sam. Listen I gotta go, time for my, uh, treatment." He said cheekily.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Don't have too much fun"

"I will"

"I know"

"Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can always count on me to be there for you right?

Sam smiled. "I know"

* * *

Sam moaned at the sound of her alarm going off. She hit the snooze button drowsily before nodding off again. A minute later the same annoying buzz went off. Sam sighed and got up slowly. 

"Stupid annoying alarm clock," Sam mumbled, blindly making her way to the bathroom. She was starting to regret insisting that she come to work today. Jack reassured her that her paperwork could wait and that she really needed to take a break. But Sam had to be stubborn. She explained to Jack that if she worked today she could get it all done and then have a break afterwards.

Sam felt a little reluctant about going back to work for a couple of reasons. One, of course, was the fact that a bomb had gone off just a couple of days prior.

The building manager insisted that the building was 'stable' enough. But he also added that if anything happened he was not to blame.

Sam could just imagine it, one minute they were discussing last weeks case and the next the whole building collapses. She could see Martin getting up without a scratch, ignoring Sam's pleas for help in removing the concrete slab pinning her down.

This brought her on to her next reason for not wanting to go to work. Martin.

She wanted to hate him but she couldn't. She wanted to ring him and tell him she loved him and beg him to take her back but she couldn't do that either.

She was stuck.

Stuck between love and hate.

Stuck between wanting and needing.

Stuck between pain and pleasure.

Just,stuck

* * *

Martin walked past the repair men working on the bottom floor. He sighed as he climbed up the steps to his floor. 

"Morning," Jack greeted as he whisked past.

"Jack," Martin asked, "Is Vivian coming in today?"

"No."

"So it's just gonna be You me and Sam?"

"Well I doubt Danny will be joining us," Jack joked.

"I don't get why we couldn't just do the paperwork at home."

"Technically you don't get paid if you don't come in to work," Jack replied, entering his office.

"You don't get paid if you die from a building collapsing on you either," Martin murmured.

Martin sat at his desk and sighed. Jack would stay in his office all day leaving him and Sam alone. Just what he needed.

* * *

Martin was actually glad that Sam came in an hour late. The less time they had to spend alone together, the better. 

"Hey," Sam greeted quietly , dropping her bag and coat on her desk.

"Hey," Martin replied, equally as quiet. Sam gave a small smile in Martin's direction and went to talk to Jack.

Martin watched as she walked away. He was fooling them both when he said he wanted them to go back to being friends. It was the last thing he wanted. But he could tell from the very first time she asked to share a cab, that things wouldn't end happily ever after for them.

But Martin went along with it, because he figured it was better to have even a little bit of Sam than none at all.

But after a while he realised that he couldn't continue with her games, and as much as it hurt, he had to end it.

Sam returned from Jack's office minutes later and sat down at her desk.

"Everything ok?" Martin asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I was just explaining to Jack why I was late. There was a big crash on Curtis Road, traffic was hell," She replied, keeping her head down in her work.

"You spoken to Danny yet?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, last night. Vivian's coming back tomorrow."

Martinsighed inwardin relief. It was bound to be less awkward if there wasanotherperson there.

"Good," Martin replied.

* * *

The rest of the day was silent. Martin and Sam kept to themselves. 

Their eyes were on their paperwork, though neither had their minds on work. Martin would read one sentence, look up at Sam, read that same sentence again, then look at Sam again. And it would just continue in a circle.

Eventually he just gave up on paperwork and stared at Sam for the rest of the day.

And Sam could tell that he was watching her. She could feel his eyes burning into her. All she had to do was look at him and we would stop, but she couldn't bear to look into his eyes. It angered and confused her. He had no right to look at her anymore, he gave up that right.

Jack came out of his office wearily.

"Ok guys, that's enough paperwork for one day. Go home."

"Night Jack," Martin replied.

"Night guys."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. Finally the day was over.

Sam tidied up her desk in a hurry, hoping to get out of there before Martin said another word.

All she had to do was pick up her bag and put on her ja-

"I hear it's supposed to rain pretty heavy tonight."

_There it was_. Sam was not in the mood. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Yeah," She replied unintersted, "News said there's gonna be a storm. Night."

"Are you gonna be late again tomorrow?" Martin tried to joke.

"Actually I'm not coming in tomorrow. Jack said I could take a break."

"Oh," Martin replied. Sam could've sworn he sounded disappointed but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I'm in need of a break too. Just because I didn't get shot in the leg and can't walk doesn't mean I still don't feel it."

"U-huh"

"Night Sam."

"Night," She replied before practically running out the door.

Martin sighed, for what seemed like the billionth time that day. He packed up his things and turned his computer off. Just as he was about to leave, something caught his eye.

Sam had left her jacket.

* * *

Sam pulled her jacket tighter around her as lightning crackled outside. She had changed into more comfy clothes. Trackies and a warm top.She took a sip of her beer and sighed. She was bored. Though she didn't want to turn on the TV because she didn't want to risk getting struck by lightning. 

She looked around her apartment, looking for something to do. She had books, but she was never really a reader.

"It's either books or bed," she muttered to herself.

Just as she was about to scan her collection, she was startled by a knock at the door.

She self consciously ran ahand through her hair before opening he door.

Her face fell when she saw Martin.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she greeted back.

She could see his hair was wet and his coat was damp.

"You, uh, you left this at the office," He said, handing her the jacket.

"Thanks," she said accepting it.

"So… how long are you taking a break for?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking of going on a little holiday. Somewhere where the weather is hot. But if I go away I still have to keep in touch with my therapist. It'll be good to take a break."

Martin smiled. "Not for too long I hope"

"Why do you say that?"

"Just, I dunno…"

"Cos you're implying that you'd miss me!"

"I would"

"Would you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then why break up with me?"

Martin sighed. He was getting very frustrated.

"You know why I-"

"Actually I don't" Sam snapped back. She rested her arm on the doorframe.

Sam gave him Martin a questioning glare.

"What we had, you couldn't even describe it as a relationship."

"How dare you say that," Sam yelled.

"People care about the other person in relationships Samantha. They don't try to hide it, they don't pretend to feel."

"I never faked any feelings I have for you." Sam was starting to get less angry and more upset.

"Oh really?"

Sam sighed. "Do you want me to say it? I can tell you what you want me to say."

Martin took in a deep breath, his voice was quiet. "I don't want your forced feelings. I just wanted to know the truth."

"I never lied to you Martin?"

"Fine then. Tell me, right now, tell me how you really feel about me.?"

Silence. Deafening silence. Silence that could pierce your ears.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Martin said, before turning and leaving.

Sam slammed the door shut. There, she said it, she said it and it was like her saying it meant nothing to him. Like it was something she said to every guy. Sam took in a deep breath and rested her head against the door.

She hated him.

She hated him almost as much as she loved him.

It was crazy.

Part of her was mentally killingMartin already, and the other part was screaming to run after him and tell him the truth, the _real _truth. The latter was currently wining.

* * *

Martin shivered as the rain hit him like knives. He signalled for a taxi but was getting no response. 

"Martin," he heard someone call.

He turned around to see a very wet and cold Sam running after him.

"Martin, wait, don't walk away from me."

"Sam-"

"You lied to me!"

"What?"

"You lied to me. You said that Jack was the one who saved me, but it was really you. Why'd you lie?"

"What does it matter anyway. So I saved you, so what?"

"It matters to me. It matters why you lied."

"Because I care about you. I cared about you Sam and I shouldn't...care about you."

Sam frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Can we just drop it?"

"Fine. I just wanna say one last thing," she said, shivering.

"Ok," he answered awkwardly.

"You said the reason you dumped me was because I didn't admit how I felt about you, because I never really told you how much you meant to me. But have you?"

Martin thought for a minute. But all he could think of was the pounding rain.

"What do you mean?" He asked finally.

"Have you ever really told me how you felt, or how much you care about me?"

She wiped the rain from her cheeks.

"I-I guess not in those words."

"Exactly. Why?"

"Sam, I don't want to do this-"

"No, I want to. You never said you loved me. Why?"

Martin sighed and stepped a bit closer.

"Because I thought you knew."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't talk bullshit Martin."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Well the truth would be great."

Martin put his hands in his pockets. "Fine. I never said it because I knew that once I did, you'd own my heart forever, and you'd be capable of smashing it to pieces. But just because I didn't admit it doesn't mean I didn't feel it."

Martin turned to walk away.

"I love you Martin," Sam shouted through the pouring rain.

Martin turned around. He wasn't positive that she said it, the rain was blazing through his ears. He had to know.

"What did you say?"

Sam closed the gap between them.

"I said I love you," She replied, more quiet this time. "And it's not because it's what you want to hear, and it's not because if I don't say it you'll leave. I love you, I love you like crazy Martin Fitzgerald. And I'm telling you this because you have a right to know. If you walk away know, at least you'll know how I truely feel, deep down."

Sam bit her lip, waiting for his reply.

Martin was breathing deeply. His anger had dissipated.

"What do you want me to say Samantha?"

Sam was breathing deeply too.

"Nothing. I don't want you to say anything. Just know that I'm not gonna stop, loving you."

Martin looked down into her misty eyes. They showed a strength, a power that they had never shown before.

So he did he only thing he could do.

He wrapped his arm around her neck and clashed his lips against hers. She moaned, and Martin broke the kiss smiling.

"I love you two," he said delicately.

Sam beamed. "I know."

Martin chuckled. "Told you."

"Shutup," Sam punched him playfully in the chest.

"Now can we please get out of this rain, I'm freezing."

Sam giggled and interlocked their fingers. "Whatever you say."

"I've just got one last question," Martin added.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Where are we going for our holiday?"

* * *

A/N: For all those who stayed with me for the long run, thank you sooooo much. You can see if I owned Without A Trace, I'd never EVER let it end. I love all you guys who reviewed. And I know It's a little early(cough, more than a month) but MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'd like to thank everyone, and I mean everyone, who reviewed. 

wItHouT a tRacE fReAk, GreggoAddict, amy246, pacificbluegirl, TV-LOVIN-HOTTIE, Kadyann, jtsideout389,clarkson04, Sgt. Maritza Cruz, berta101, xobabygurlxo, XtremeChig, Aurehen, lapmal.


End file.
